The Emotions We've Had
by jaidenwashere
Summary: As Bellamy and Clarke take care of the 100 (and each other) feelings develop that they never thought possible. Bellarke, T for mild cussing.
1. Moving On

Clarke's POV

Clarke hears someone yell outside of the dropship as she's tending to a boy who hurt his leg cutting wood. She swears more of these kids get hurt everyday. She bets at least one of the hunters are hurt, if not more.

What she did not expect was Bellamy Blake being the one rushed into the makeshift infirmary. Her and the "The Rebel Leader" as the kids call him (even though she knows they secretely call them mom and dad) well they had kind of become friends in a way.

It started with simple gestures of kindness like Bellamy helping Clarke carry insane amounts of wood, instead of making her do it herself.

Clarke calming Bellamy down when one of the kids frustrates or angers him.

When Bellamy got back Clarke was even going to ask him if he was ready to fight for his pardon before the Ark gets down here and tries to kill him.

So when he was carried into the infirmary she kinda internally freaked out. Harper had to be the one to tend him, but only because Clarke and Octavia are close to him. Clarke only allowed this when she realized he just hurt his leg and as long as it didn't get infected he was good to go.

Harper did a great job and he would be able to walk in a couple weeks, much to his dismay.  
"Come one Princess, you don't really think you can keep me in here do you?" That stupid Blake smirk graced his face and Clarke wanted to personally punch his lights out

"No Blake, I know that I can't keep you in here," smiling a little when she sees Bellamy think he's won "but I'm betting the Miller and all of your other hunting buddies would happily help," she stated with an overly innocent look on her face.

Bellamy just glares at her.

Even though she hasn't told anyone, she basically considers Bellamy one of her best friends. He stopped hanging out with guys like Murphy and started hanging out with Clarke and her friends.

Jasper and Monty were still a little bit wary of him, still but Raven considering him has made them feel a little more comfortable with him. Octavia is obviously is ok with him hanging out with us, but Finn. Well Finn thinks there's something more going on than there is with Bellamy. Finn still kinda has this thing for Clarke, even though he's dating Raven.

Raven knows what happened between Clarke and Finn but still took him back. Clarke forgave him and they're friends, but sometimes he acts like a jealous boyfriend, which annoys Clarke and Raven to no end.  
So when Clarke walked into Finn yelling at Bellamy she kinda just hid and listened in, but prepared to jump in if things got physical.

"If she really wanted you around why didn't she do the surgery herself?"

"I don't know, I'm no doctor." Though the hurt was evident in his voice.

Clarke decided, even after just a couple sentences, it was time to step in.

"Ok, shut up!" She said forcefully "Finn, I didn't operate on him because doctors aren't supposed to work on people they're close to, it clouds their mind, makes them do stupid stuff."

"But you worked on me." Finn said in a quiet voice.

"And?" She said sounding annoyed. "Blake I can practically hear you smirking behind me.

"Clarke can I talk to you outside for a moment," Finn said in a small voice.

"Yeah, let's go," she turns to Bellamy " and if you even think about getting out of bed I will personally drag you back in here." She said, even though she smiled warmly at him, not caring that this probably annoyed Finn even more

She honestly doesn't really care what he has to say, but follows him anyway knowing this is the only way for him to leave her alone.

Finn stopped when they were behind the dropship. "You can't actually trust Bellamy, can you?"

"Finn, I'd trust him with my life we've already been through this, can I go now, I have to check on his stitches."

The rage was evident is his face and to be honest Clarke was a little scared. "You made the wrong choice, sweetheart." he said in a sickly sweet voice.

That's when he pulled out the gun. 


	2. Right Path

Clarke's POV

To say Clarke was scared was an understatement. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as his finger twitched on the trigger, taunting her. Then she saw a flash in the trees and the gun was knocked out of his hands.

Lincoln.

She had completely forgotten that they had made peace with the grounders. Well, only if they stayed on their respected sides. The only time that the Grounders are allowed over are if they are like Lincoln given permission by the leaders, (she had to fight Bellamy for that one) or the commander needed to speak with them. It goes the same way for the 100.

"What the hell!" Finn yelled, catching the attention of some of the kids.

Clarke subtle motioned one of them towards the dropship, where she knows Bellamy is.

Clarke slowly creeps towards the gun while Finn is occupied by Lincoln. The only reason she had one of the kids go get Bellamy was because one of the few rules they had made in the time they had been down there was that both leaders had to be present for a trial and a banishing. Even if one of them was on bedrest.

"Oh, you think you're sneaky don't you." Finn snarles still safely behind a glaring Lincoln, who looks like it's taking all of his self control to not tear the bastard apart. She admires him for that self control, although she's not sure if she would stop him if he did strangle Finn. She just might help him.

That's when they heard the angry boom of their other leader.

To be honest, she knew that Bellamy would not react kindly to someone attacking one of their own, especially not after the Charlottle incident. So when he came barging through the circle, she didn't have to get over any shock and stopped him before he got to Finn, even though he was still screaming a stream of words she'd rather not repeat.

"Bellamy," she said soothing turning his head to look at her, "We need to prepare for the trial and you need to calm down, you look like you're about to shoot someone." At this all the kids visibly took a step back, even though Bellamy's eyes had flickered to Finn who looked utterly terrified.

After she calmed Bellamy down, they started the trial which ended just as quickly as it began. When they do trials everyone in the 100 decides if they agree with the punishment that Bellamy and Clarke have given. If they do then the punishment is given, if they don't they make a more suitable one. They agreed within the first 10 minutes of the trial.

Finn was officially banished. If he ever steps foot on the camp grounds without leader approval, he's to be shot on sight.

Everything goes fine after that, minimal fights, not to many injuries during building.

Then, during one of their rare, safe feeling moments with Clarke leaned into Bellamy and Octavia beside him, they saw a red,hot, ball of fire hurling just to the west of camp.


	3. New Beginnings

**This chapter is a little more Bellarke centered, hope the 4 or 5 of you actually reading this like it!**

Clarke's POV

Chaos erupted over camp. People were excited and terrified. Some had family to go back to and some didn't. Some were like Clarke and Bellamy who had completely forgotten to get his pardon and were planning fighting strategies in their head.

They got the kids back to their tents as quickly as they could and sent Lincoln to get Lexa. The Grounders had made peace with the 100 not the adults, so if it really came down to picking sides, Clarke to knew they'd side with them.

The only permanent structure they had built was the meeting room. It's basically what you think it is. A meeting room.

When the Grounders finally got there the meeting took almost no time at all. The Grounders agreed to train the 100 in fighting with bows, spears, and fist fights. While we agreed to train them with guns and give information about the Arkers.

The first day didn't go to well. There had been no sign of the others, which was good, they decided to stay to themselves, for now, but that didn't mean the 100 would be ready if the adults did decide to pick a fight.

There were so many injuries that Clarke barely got to train and she probably wouldn't have eaten if it weren't for Bellamy shoving it down her throat.

"Princess, you need to eat, we can't have our only medic die from starvation of all things."

"Oh, so you're saying I should die from something else?" She asked, just joking.

"Uh, I gotta go help train." Bellamy said, his eyes darkening slightly.

Well, that wasn't weird at all, Clarke thought still a little freaked about how much he showing he cares whether she lives or dies. But it's only because she's the medic. They need each other. They balance each other out. Clarke keeps Bellamy from going back to "whatever the hell we want" and Bellamy keeps Clarke from going insane from stress.

He's also kinda made it his job to make sure she eats. She knows she overworks, even if she doesn't want to admit it.

They depend on each other. When one is weak, the other is strong for the both of them. Clarke killed Atom because she knew Bellamy couldn't. Bellamy makes the harder decisions to keep extra stress of Clarke.

What Clarke didn't seem to notice is how the stream of girls stopped coming from his tent since they got closer. How her eyes light up when she sees him. How their comforting touches seem more intimate than just friends. But the others did.

They were already making bets.


	4. Pep Talks And Problems

Clarke's POV

2 days since they sent out the search party to the wreckage of the dropship. 2 days he had been gone. 2 days to long.

Bellamy was never gone for more than a day at most and the drop site was only a couple miles away. They should have been back by now. Clarke's afraid to send out another search party cause if someone or something took Bell and the others, then the whole camp is in danger.

But everyone was growing restless, Octavia and Clarke most of all.

Clarke couldn't explain it. It's like there's a dark, black, hole inside her where there constant bantering is supposed to be. She knows he most likely dead, but she can't bring herself to say it out loud. Bellamy fucking Blake cannot be dead! Not after everything they had all been through, he's not allowed to just leave her- them,he's not allowed to leave them.

They need him. Without him the camp will fall apart. There would be no one to keep Clarke from going insane. No one to help her fight her inner demons that tried to craw their way out. No one who understood her.

Raven POV

The whole camp was in chaos. More chaos then when they found out about the Grounders or the Arkers or anything else. One of their own was missing, and it was Bellamy. Their fearless fucking leader that no one elected but no one dared to stand up against.

Except Clarke. Raven was told that Clarke had not only decided that she wasn't taking any of Bellamy's shit but she almost over ruled him. That same Clarke is now pacing in her tent looking like everyone's lives depended on her. And in a way, they did.

"Clarke, calm down. You're going to wear a hole in the damn ground, and you know Bellamy's gonna hate that when he gets back."

Clarke finally turns to look at Raven and she is shocked to see their fearless leader with puffy red eyes. Over Bellamy.

"Raven, it's my fault, I told him to go out there, and- and he only did it because I told him to and now he's gone and I can't lead them on my own, Raven I need him and that bastard left me."

Sobs were now racking Clarke's body. To be completely honest Raven had no idea what to do. So she tried the easy pep talk.

"Hey, look at me." When she finally looked up Raven continued, "do you really think that Bellamy would want you to be crying over him? No he'd tell you to go kick someone's ass and get him and our people back."

Clarke chuckled lightly as her tears dried up and her fire relit behind her eyes, turning into an inferno. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Tell anyone you saw me like this and I'll sick Bellamy on you."

"Yeah, I know." Raven said chuckling. Then they heard someone scream to open the gates.

They both rushed outside and what they saw almost made their hearts stop.


	5. New Problems Arise

Hey! Sorry I took so long to update but I got school and I'm writing every chance I get, and if you have any suggestions for another story (I think I might wrap this one up soon) then message me. ;)

Clarke's POV

Bellamy

On the inside she's dying. Crying out for this to be an awful dream. Hoping that she'll wake up and there had been no incident with Finn, no dropship, and definitely not a broken, bruised, and bloody Bellamy.

She uses her "emotionless doctor voice" as Octavia calls it, and tell them to carry him to the infirmary. But she's not actually there. It feels like someone else is controlling what she says and does. She's just an outsider, praying that this confident leader she looks and acts like is actually there, somewhere.

…..

She finishes the surgery and tells everyone but Octavia, who's balling her eyes out, to leave, as Bellamy wakes up.

"I'll leave you guys alone." She says as she turns to leave the room.

"Clarke?" A groggy and pained voice asks, as he tries to sit up.

"Bellamy, sit back down because if you tear your stitches I'm not redoing them." Clarke states, like she's scolding a child for not sharing.

"Princess, call a meeting with the Grounders, the people who captured us weren't Grounders or Arkers. We have a new enemy, and they aren't going down without a fight."

No one's POV

The Grounders are at peace, the Arkers are unactive and the Mountain Men are no longer a threat, who is this new enemy on the horizon, and will the tribes, the Arkers, and the remaining Mountain Men all form an alliance with the 100? Or will this new enemy get to them first?


	6. Tears And Confessions

Clarke's POV

To say she was freaking out was an understatement. Bellamy just basically told them that they're screwed and then passed out again. Shit. He might have an infection.

If Bellamy has an infection it's gonna spread and it's gonna spread fast.

"Octavia." She says getting the broken girls attention.

"Look I know you really don't want to, but could you check him for infection while I get another rag?" Her voice breaking slightly near the end. Octavia nods silently and Clarke heads to her tent.

She breaks down, tears blurring her vision, she falls onto the bed, silent tears rolling down her dirt covered cheeks.

Bellamy can't leave. He's not allowed to leave all the people that care about him here alone! Not that she cares about him. She's talking about Octavia and Miller. Yeah.

At that moment Octavia walks in.

"Clarke? Are you ok?" She asks with worry in her voice.

"No! I'm not ok! The man I love could be dying in there and I can't do anything!" She gasps realizing what she just said.

"You love my brother." Octavia states gently.

"Maybe" Clarke answers in a small and fragile voice.

Soon they hear cheering, and they walk out of the tent. The whole 100 heard the whole conversation. And Jasper was giving Raven parts of his rashins.

"I WIN THE BET!" Raven runs around screaming.

"What bet." Clarke says slowly.

The crowd quickly disperses.

...

Super short! Sorry! But I haven't posted in a while so I just whipped something up quickly. Please give me suggestions for another story!


	7. Intimate Moments And Firelights

Clarke's POV

*Three weeks later*

Bellamy was up and around, even though Clarke demanded one more week of bedrest. Oddly enough no one told him about Clarke's feelings which she was grateful for.

We made peace with the Arkers, but refused to rejoin their camp. Any of the parents could come to our camp and any of the 100 could leave ours if they wanted. None of the 100 left, which filled Clarke and Bellamy with pride.

Clarke was just cleaning the medical supplies when she heard someone walk in.

She sighed, "what happened." She said before realizing it was just Bellamy.

"Ouch Princess, are people not even allowed to say hello?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Don't be an ass." She said even though there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok, ok." He said laughing. "So you gonna come out to the campfire?" He asked. "You need a break." He added quickly, before she said no.

She sighed, "fine"

"YES!" He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying the whole way to the campfire, while Raven smirked at them the whole time.

When he gave Clarke back the freedom of her feet, he sat down next to her. Weird. He usually sits with the rest of the hunters.

Bellamy's POV (didn't see that coming did you)

She looked so beautiful by the fire. He noticed Raven smirking at them when he carried her out here. He gave her the glare that would usually scare another grown man, but Raven just laughed. Great.

He put his arm around Clarke and she jumped slightly before leaning into him. He looked down at her to see her already looking up at him. She blushed and quickly turned her head away, embarrassed. He gently took her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't hide your blush, it's cute" He said. They sat there for a couple more seconds until they realized how intimate it looked and jumped away from each other.

"Uh s-s-orry" Clarke stuttered.

"Uh, yeah me too."

He quickly got up and started back to his tent, but not before he saw Raven's fucking smirk.


	8. A Meeting and Jealous Fire Fights

Author's Note: Suuuuup, it's Jaiden ;) So this is kind of a long one. Maybe if I get 2 reviews this chapter I'll be motivated to post another chapter sooner ;) Enjoyyyyyyyyy

Clarke's POV

The Arkers are here for another meeting. Yay! Note the sarcasm. Clarke's mom wasn't at the last meeting so she doesn't know that Clarke and Bellamy are- what are they? They aren't enemies anymore, really, I guess they're friends? Who knows, she'll figure it out later.

Clarke, Bellamy, Miller, and Octavia all walk into the meeting room, where the Arkers were already seated.

"Alright, y'all called the meeting, what do you want" Bellamy asked rudely. But I mean who could blame him, they almost killed him for "treason."

It was Abby who answered, " , you have no right to speak to us like that!" Hell no.

"He has every right to speak with you that way! I don't know if you've noticed but you are in OUR camp grounds, so unless you want to tell us what you want, you can get the hell out of here!" Clarke answered, shocking everyone but Bellamy, who just smirked.

"Clarke!" Abby said. "Why are you taking up for this man?! He's a killer." She said with shocked expression.

"Bellamy is not a killer! I think that if he was not even half of these kids would still be here!" Clarke yelled.

"Let's not forget about the fact that most of the remaining parents decided to come here, not stay at the Ark, because you people are the killers!" Clarke said in a deadly calm voice.

"Clarke," Abby started.

"No Abby, leave our grounds or if you'd like to be escorted, it would be my pleasure." Clarke said before her mother could finish.

*a couple hours later*

All the kids were at the campfire but Clarke was still in the dropship.

"Hey Princess, why you still in here?" She heard from behind her.

"Working Blake." She answered, without turning around.

She let out a little scream as she's thrown over his shoulder.

"Are you gonna make this a habit?" She asks, while smiling.

"You're gonna kill yourself working, then we'd lose the camps favorite Princess, can't have that can we?" He asked smirking. She didn't answer just let him carry her to the fire.

When she was safely back on her feet she punched his shoulder, even though it didn't effect him much.

"Stop doing that!" She said while laughing.

He smiled one of those rare smiles, the ones she loved.

"You enjoyed it Princess." He said his eyes shining while he teased her.

"Keep telling yourself that Blake." She said.

They sat down, hands resting next to each other when suddenly he took her hand. Moving a little closer to her, shielding their intertwined hands from the view of the other teens. She layed her head on his shoulder, feeling sparks every time one of them moved. It was perfect.

Until one of Bellamy's ex sluts came up to them.

"Hey Bellamy" She said sitting extremely close to him, ignoring Clarke completely.

"What do you want Tiffany?" Bellamy asked sounding annoyed.

"You" she leaned in and whispered, just loud enough for Clarke to hear it.

"No." Bellamy said simply.

"Aw come on, don't play hard to get." She said putting her hand on his arm and slowly running it down his arm and stomach.

"He's not interested, so see ya around." Clarke said with an odvious fake smile.

"And what are you, his girlfriend?"

"No but I'm smart enough to realize when a girl trying to hard, get's rejected." Clarke with fake pity.

The girl -Tiffany was her name- huffed and got up.

"Was the Princess jealous?" Bellamy asked smirking.

"You're to full of yourself Blake, I just saved you from a girl looking to get some." She said with an annoyed expression.

"So you'd be upset if I did this?" Bellamy said slowly leaning in.

"Don't Blake." Clarke said quietly, even though she was leaning in as well.

Just before their lips touched they heard the fog horn go off, snapping them out of their daze.

"Everyone in the drop ship!" Bellamy yelled, pulling Clarke up but not pulling his hand away.

In the drop ship Bellamy and Clarke sat back against the wall and Clarke fell asleep against his shoulder.


	9. Too Lazy To Name This Chapter

Author's Note: Heyyyy. It's Jaiden, thank you so much for reading and I will only be posting 1 or 2 more chapters before this is over :( Don't worry Bellarke get's their kiss eventually ;)

Clarke's POV

*1 week later*

Clarke and Bellamy have been getting closer, and he's been getting more and more protective of her. At least now she knows how Octavia feels. Her and the younger girl have become better friends because of Bellamy's protectiveness and she's glad she has a real girl friend here other than Raven.

Bellamy and Clarke has just finished talking about the camp and were about to walk out of the gates for a medicine plant run when Clarke jumped on his back.

"Onward trusty steed!" She yelled, not caring about the attention it attracted to them. Everyone already knew that "mom and dad" were getting closer anyway.

Bellamy's laugh fills the air as he walks out of camp with her on his back.

The walk, (or ride in Clarke's case) didn't take to long and before she knew it they were at the waterfall. Clarke jumped off Bellamy's back, looking up as the sparkling water that held such beauty, surely nothing could compare.

She looked over at Bellamy, who was already looking at her. They both looked down and smiled sheepishly.

They looked back up and slowly leaned in. When their lips were millimeters from touching, an arrow shot by their heads and landed in the tree behind them.

"Shit, Clarke, run!" Bellamy yelled, dragging Clarke behind him as they ran back to the camp.

"Open the gate!" Clarke screamed when they finally reached the wall.

The guards looked at them wearily when they came to a stop just inside of the gate, out of breath.

"You'd think we'd get used to running for how long we've been down here, but nope!" Clarke exclaimed once they caught their breath.

Octavia ran out of the dropship looking worried.

"Clarke, whatever is going on here can wait, did you get the seaweed?" She said, with a desperate expression.

"No we ran into some… trouble, why what happened?" Clarke said grimly.

"One of the boys fell while fixing a hole in the wall and there's a gash in his leg." Octavia says sadly.

"We have some other antibiotics, but not as good as the seaweed." Clarke said, before remembering something.

"Bell!" She practically screamed.

"God!" He screamed back.

"Could you go get the plants I showed you last week." She asked, knowing he would either do it himself or send Miller.

"Yeah Princess, go play doctor, I'll be back soon." He said with a sigh.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey! Sorry, this is not an update :( But I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this, it's my first story and I know my writing is not the best, their will 2 or 3 more chapters, depending on if y'all want 3, so if you want more just comment down below and I'll write some. Also, most of y'all probably don't know who these people are, but I was thinking about writing a Magcon fanfic, the original Magcon, if you don't know who they are look them up cuz I'm too lazy to write all of their names, but if you'd like to see that you can message me a prompt or just an idea in general. I might even put you in the story, byyyyyeeeeee


	11. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note:

Ok, no one be mad please! I'm moving this story from here to WattPad, which means I will no longer post on here…. WattPad is much easier to write on plus it's gives me a chance to edit my first couple chapter easily before I post them again. Don't worry! I'm leaving it up on here just no longer posting new chapters…

My WattPad username: jaidendavies04 or CrazyChick

Name of story on WattPad: The Emotions We've Had (Bellarke)

Go and read the rest of the story! Until next time, *bows and runs away*


End file.
